gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sprunk Buffalo
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Buffalo Buffalo S |makeyear = |swankness = 3/5 |dashtype = Generic Taxi (needles) Police Taxi (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic Taxi |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = |modelname = buffalo3 |handlingname = BUFFALO3 |textlabelname = BUFFALO3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bravado Sprunk Buffalo is a four-door racing sedan appearing in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description ''Grand Theft Auto V'' It is exclusive for players returning from Xbox 360/PS3. This variant appears during the Stock Car Races and will become available in each protagonist's garage once the player wins the 4th stock car race. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is available in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Cunning Stunts update, which was released on July 26, 2016. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sprunk Buffalo is essentially a Buffalo S with a racing livery, sharing the same derivatives. The stock car may be modified further in Los Santos Customs including the ability to respray the underlying color. The sponsorship decals can not be changed or removed. The Sprunk Buffalo has the following list of sponsors on the livery: *Bravado *Sprunk *Atomic *Terroil *Auto Cowboys *Xero Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Like with all race versions of vehicles in GTA V, the race version of the Buffalo includes a significant improvement on its braking capability, top speed, and acceleration. And as with all racing variants, there is no improvement to handling. Despite these upgrades, there are still a few sports cars that can surpass the Sprunk Buffalo. The Sprunk Buffalo also has a major increase in acceleration and top speed. The cornering radius and brakes are also improved, but not to the same extent as the aforementioned straight-line performance changes. Its mass was also reduced by 100 kilograms, compared to the base model. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = SprunkBuffaloS-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :*The Sprunk Buffalo is limited to only the Classic, Matte, and Metallic color options. All color choices keep the liveries on the car intact. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' SprunkBuffalo-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Sprunk Buffalo on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. SprunkBuffaloS-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Sprunk Buffalo on Rockstar Games Social Club. BuffaloS-GTAV-SSASAUnusedImage.png|Unused Southern San Andreas Super Autos image. SprunkBuffalo-GTAO-Poster.png|'Sprunk Buffalo' poster seen in Vehicle Warehouses. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Sprunk Buffalo S can be found at each protagonists' garage after winning the fourth Stock Car Race. (Enhanced version only) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for FREE exclusively for returning players, or $535,000 for non-returning players, from the Cunning Stunts update. Trivia *The Sprunk Buffalo was originally purchasable from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. This was made available for the Cunning Stunts update, released on July 26, 2016. *The vehicle does not use the "S" designation on its name, despite being based on the Buffalo S. See Also *Buffalo S - Standard variant. Navigation hu:Sprunk Buffalo }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Sedans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Muscle Cars Category:Motorsport Vehicles